An Unlikely Romance CourtneyxDuncan Love Story
by emlovestowrite
Summary: When the two finalists of Total Drama are sent away for a week of relaxation before the finale, will the two opposites ever come to peace? Will something turn studious Courtney and tough Duncan's competitive relationship into something far beyond that? Or will they still be the same old enemies and nothing but that?


"We WHAT?" Courtney boomed so loud it reverberated throughout the shady woods by camp. She jumped to her feet with a hysterical look on her face as Chris held his arms up in surrender. "Whoa there, calm down man!"

"I HAVE TO GO ON A GETAWAY WITH HIM!" She screamed, throwing her pointer finger in Duncan's direction who was smirking immensely.

Chris raised his eyebrow. "It's supposed to happen! There's nothing I can do, the two remaining campers HAVE to go on a vacation spree before the finale! I guess it's supposed to 'relieve the final two contestants before their fate on the show arises'! I'm sorry Courtney, but you and Duncan must go on a vacation together."

Courtney exhaled deeply out of her nose and she sat back down, crossing her arms.

"Oh, c'mon Angel, it won't be so bad!" Duncan grinned at her, scooting closer to Courtney on the bench.

"Don't even start." She told him indignantly, her arms still crossed together.

*Confession Cam*

"I can't believe this is happening to me! It's bad enough that I have to be on this show with that barbarian, now I have to go on a VACATION with him too? This is just a mess!" Courtney squealed.

"What can I say? I'm not upset..." Duncan confesses, a small smirk creeping upon his lips.

*End of Confession Cam*

"As I was saying, you two will be departing on a 'relaxing getaway to the oasis of the McLean Island Retreat'." Chris looks up from his script for a moment with a look of realization. "Oh yeah! McLean Island Retreat is a secluded island with nothing but a house."

Courtney's eyes widened as she was about to protest until Duncan silenced her. "Quiet, Princess. I don't feel like listening to you yak about the unhygienic issues the area most likely has."

"As much as I would love to watch Courtney squeal in fear over lack of cleanliness, McLean Island Retreat is actually a very sanitary haven." Chris scratched the back of his neck. "Though when we're not using it, it's used as a facility for Big Brother excursions."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!" Courtney yelled, huffing angrily.

"Daw, is someone upset? Someone needs to run back to daddy, huh?" Duncan teased, high-fiving Chris.

"Oh, shut up Duncan!" She told him, staring down at her feet.

Chris refrained from chuckling and stood at his post again. "You will head off tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp at the dock. Have a good night sleep and pack whatever you think you'll need." He shooed them off to their separate cabins as Duncan called out to Courtney. "See you tomorrow sweetheart, pack something sexy!"

Courtney rolls her eyes as she continues to stomp off to her cabin, faintly hearing Duncan's thriving laugh.

The next morning was a morning Courtney wasn't looking forward to by any means. She was already peeved up by the fact that Duncan doesn't play by the rules and constantly pokes fun at her. Though somewhere inside of her, Courtney enjoyed Duncan's presence, somewhere DEEP inside of her.

Unlike Court, Duncan didn't mind the idea of eating real food, staying at a real home, and having the company of a amusing, pretty girl with no one else around. In fact, he liked that idea a lot.

"RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS!" Chris's voice bounced off the walls of each of the cabins through the intercom. Duncan groaned and rolled over in his bed, stuffing his head in his pillow. "Duncan!" Chris yelled again, "Dude, we have cameras! Get out of bed or I'll send Chef Hatchet to get you!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed groggily.

"Okay..." Chris said, "Hey CHEF!"

"DUNCAN, JUST GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Courtney yelled from the other cabin, obviously irritated.

With this, Duncan shot up in bed, not even yelping as his head banged against the empty bunk above him.

Courtney sat on her luggage bag with her legs and arms crossed, staring at the ocean with a agitated look on her face. Chris was standing a few feet away, frantically trying to get his loud speaker to work while Duncan was still not present.

"Ugh, that delinquent has to make everybody wait." Courtney muttered to herself. "I've had enough of his antics...even though they are sometimes rioting and he's sort of hilarious...Oh shush Courtney, you don't know what you're saying.

"Dude, that's weird, you talk to yourself." Chris spoke up, via his now working loud speaker. "Probably go get that checked out."

Courtney scowled deeply at him. "I do NOT need to get ANYTHING checked out."

"Whoa, man, calm down. You're so uptight."

This invigorated Courtney as she stood up, her fists balled. "I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" She bellowed.

"Yeah, sure you aren't." Duncan yelled, strolling out of his cabin, a brown bag clutched in his hand.

Courtney groaned and grabbed her bag too. "This is a nightmare," She mumbled.

"See, there you go again." Chris pointed to her. "Talking to yourself."

"Chris..." Courtney warned, her eyes narrowing threateningly.

His arms threw up in surrender as he backed away from her. Duncan mustered a laugh.

"Okay, okay, I got to give you guys the lowdown." Chris addressed as the cameras popped up again, facing him. "You two will take that boat," He pointed to a ship settled peacefully in the water, "And head to the McLean Island Retreat. You will stay there for a consecutive week and you both must come back ALIVE." He stared at Courtney who rolled her eyes.

"There will be cameras following you, but for the sake of your 'much needed privacy', they won't follow your every move this time." He told them. "Now get on that voyage and 'enjoy your relaxing island retreat before the season finale'." Chris kept looking down at different points his script included he didn't bother to memorize.

Duncan, being the "gentleman" he is, let Courtney aboard the ship first. He smirked at her booty until Chris grabbed his wrist and tugged him back an inch. "And Duncan, try to keep it G-Rated."

Duncan laughed and ripped his arm free. "No promises!"


End file.
